Saimin Jutsu: Nejifan7272 Style
by Nejifan7272
Summary: Naruto inherits his father's posessions after the battle with pain including a techniques known as the Saimin Jutsu which he plans on using to make slaves out of all the girls in the village. Rated M for sexual content
1. Chapter 1

Saimin Jutsu: Nejifan7272 Style

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story.

Description: After Naruto battles Pain and finds out the truth about his heritage, he is given his parent's mansion and all of their parents other belongings. While searching the mansion Naruto stumbles upon a room filled with scrolls that contain the secrets to his father's jutsu that made him famous along with his other techniques. Among these other techniques was a mind controlling jutsu. Even though he dedicated himself to his village Naruto couldn't resist and uses this new jutsu for himself. This story focuses on Naruto making slaves out of the girls of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Note: This is my first fanfic and I would like to hear some positive comments. This chapter will not have any mind control or sexual acts. I can almost guarantee the next chapter will though.

It was the early afternoon and we find Naruto helping to rebuild the center of the village after his vicious battle with Pain. He went to the aid of a relatively large man about the age of 25 from Naruto's perspective; however when he helped the man lift up a heavy, wooden board the man looked at Naruto with a menacing scowl. Naruto saw the look and thought to himself, 'I guess no matter what I do there will always be a group of people that hate my guts.'

He became slightly depressed at this thought and decided to visit the hokage's mansion. He walked up the long stairwell and down the hall to the familiar door leading to the Hokage's office. He knocked at the door and heard a loud "COME IN!" He walked in seeing the usual company: Shizune, Tonton, and of course the Hokage herself, Tsunade sitting at her desk with a serious expression.

"Good," Tsunade states, "I was just about to send Sakura to go get you."

"Why?" Naruto replies.

"In your battle with Pain you learned that your father was Minato Namikaze a.k.a. the Yellow Flash and the Fourth Hokage."

"Yeah, he sealed part of himself inside of me and explained why he sealed the Nine-tails in me as well as how he and my mother died."

"Well because you now know all this, you need to know that you now have possession of a few things."

"Really?" Naruto responded.

Naruto was slightly shocked at this information. He knew that his parents probably left him a few things but he figured that because it had been so long since his parents' death, whatever they left him would have disappeared somehow.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Your father, being the Hokage, was very wealthy and was able to purchase his own mansion along with many valuables. He kept almost everything he and your mother owned and more in that mansion. In his and your mother's Will they were very clear that you get the mansion and everything in it." Tsunade's serious look turned into a sly smile.

Naruto was completely stupefied and couldn't think of the appropriate words to express his overwhelming joy and gratitude.

"Holly crap," was all he could say.

Tsunade and Shizune gave a little giggle to this response.

"Well when can I go see it?" He asked with enthusiasm.

"Immediately if you'd like." Tsunade stated with a grin that threatened to split her face in two. "Hey Sakura, come in here!" Tsunade yelled at the door and Sakura walked in instantaneously as if she was standing at the door the whole time waiting for the call.

"What can I do for you m' lady?" Sakura asked in a very respective voice.

"Can you please show Naruto to the place I showed you earlier?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes ma'am. Come on Naruto let's get going."

"Oh, ok let's go!" Naruto says in a calm and yet at the same time excited manner.

Somewhere in the center of the village 5:39pm:

Naruto hadn't heard from Sakura since the giant battle and was happy to see her but she seemed extremely uncomfortable.

"What's wrong Sakura? You're not acting the way you usually do." Naruto said with a worried and curious tone.

"I was just thinking. Now that you're known as the hero of the village and the fourth Hokage's son, I just thought that you wouldn't care for any of your other friends anymore."

Naruto was enraged by this assumption. He may have saved the village multiple times and been the Fourth Hokage's son, but he would never forget his friends that got him through his childhood without committing suicide.

"Sakura tell me where my parents' mansion is and from here on I'll go there alone. And don't try to argue." Naruto said with a stern voice.

"Fine. It's about half a mile north from here on a mountain, you should notice it soon. And when you get to the front door you'll need to pour some of your chakra into the door knob to unlock the time freeze and trap seals that your parents placed on the mansion. Everything should be exactly the same as your parents left it." Sakura said all this in a regretful tone as if wishing she could take back what she just said. She handed him the key to his new home and they both left in opposite directions without saying another word.

One quarter of a mile outside of the village 6:07pm:

Naruto's new home was a two story, and a half acre mansion with 4 sets of large, noticeable windows on each story. The front door was a set of white double-doors and was slightly taller than Naruto. Naruto placed his hand on the door knob and focused on it, pouring his chakra into it. He heard a few clicks and the door began to glow a bright shade of yellow. After the door stopped glowing Naruto inserted the key into the deadbolt lock and opened the door.

The first thing Naruto noticed was that everything looked as if it had just been used hours ago. There was no dust to speak of, the fridge was fully stocked and even the furniture still had the bodily impressions as if someone had just gotten off. He noticed pictures of his parents hanging on the walls and inside the many rooms. Every room was modeled after the others. They all had the same colorful carpets that jutted out from under white sheeted beds. The walls were colored beige and the floor was made of wooden planks. The kitchen had counters and an island made of granite and a fully stocked fridge and pantry with no rotten food or smudges on the granite.

For every room there was a personal bathroom with an extremely large tub and a shower room with walls made of glass. There were four bedrooms on each floor that had a large set of windows overlooking the village. The main bedroom was on the second floor and was the only one that was different because it had a somehow larger bed and a porch with a well-kept garden. There were two mere rooms that Naruto explored. The first was a finished baby room meant for Naruto with a cradle and multiple baby toys with another fridge filled with baby food. This brought a caring smile to his face and he imagined his mother and father caring to him as a baby in the cradle.

The other room was filled with scrolls and priceless ninja tools such as the odd kunai that Naruto's father used. He wandered the halls of the room created by the cases of scrolls. While he was walking he noticed that one of the scrolls had a name he thought was odd. He picked up the scroll and read the name.

"The Saimin Jutsu," Naruto said with a curious voice. "I'm pretty sure that means 'Hypnosis Technique'."

When he realized what it was, many thoughts came to Naruto's head. He could be the Hokage with this technique; he could have every girl's love, and most of all revenge on the village.

He sat down and started reading.

Note: I just want to give credit to Jimryu and ShyeWhiteFox; because they are the ones whoe gave me the idea for writing this. Let me know what you think of it! I'll put up the next chapter as soon as possible. Let me know who you want in his harem through your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Saimin Jutsu: Nejifan7272 Style

Chapter 2: The Best Test Ever

6:02am

Naruto kept reading the scroll for 6 hours straight with only one break that was used for the bathroom and a late-night ramen snack. He learned the uses and disadvantages of this new jutsu. He learned that he could use it as many times as he wants on a person and that he could use it on anyone no matter how powerful. Now he just needed to find a test subject.

He decided that before he tried using it he would need to recharge his energy and get some rest. So he went to sleep in his new larger than king sized bed and dreamt of what he would do with this new power.

11:14am

He woke up to the sound of birds chirping on the porch and remembered what he was studying all night for as a sly smile crawled onto his face. He walked out the front door and started thinking about who his first guinea pig would be.

He was walking down the center of the village and spotted Sakura walking in his direction. He smiled while Sakura's expression turned into a regretful grimace as she laid eyes upon the man who she insulted just the day before. His smile actually made her feel worse than before as if he was acting like the argument hadn't taken place to begin with.

"Hi Naruto," Sakura said with a depressed voice.

"Hey Sakura. How are you," Naruto replied with happy tone.

"I just wanted to say sorry for yesterday. Is there something I can do to make it up to you?"

While maintaining the same expression Naruto was jumping for joy on the inside.

"Well actually there is something you can do for me." Naruto stated.

"Really, what is it?"

"I've recently learned a new jutsu and I need someone to test it on. So I want you to volunteer."

"Deal!" Sakura said with enthusiasm, thinking that it would be something simple like shadow clones or a small matter like that.

"Ok, come with me to team 7s' training grounds."

11:45am

"So, what is exactly is this new jutsu?" Sakura asked with extreme curiosity.

"I'll show you," Naruto said bluntly.

He went through a series of hand signs that Sakura had never seen before and started getting worried about what it might be. After seven unknown hand signs Naruto stopped with his hands put together in a diamond shape.

"SAIMIN JUTSU!" Naruto shouted with excitement in his voice.

Sakura immediately relaxed. Her eyes glazed over, her arms went from crossed to dropped, and her eyes went from wide-open to half shut. She stood there in that position with not so much as a twitch of the eye which confirmed to Naruto that the jutsu worked; for that is exactly what the scroll said would happen.

"Sakura, can you hear me?" Naruto said in a curious tone.

"Yes, Naruto-sama." Sakura said in a submissive voice.

A gigantic smile found its' way onto Narutos' face and he had so many thoughts come into his head that he started to feel his pants getting tighter with each separate one. He figured that he would start off with something simple.

"Get on your knees and kiss my feet" he ordered.

And to his amusement she did just that. She dropped to her knees and placed her hands on the ground to support herself as she lowered her head down to Narutos' foot and give it a kiss without hesitating for an instant. Then she returned to an upright position still on her knees with her hands on her lap.

"Good, now I want you to follow me home and happily do whatever I say for the rest of your life. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Sakura said in the same submissive tone.

12:37pm

Naruto and Sakura just arrived at the front door of his new home and they both walked in after Naruto unlocked the front door. Naruto walked in first and Sakura after him.

"Now follow me to my room. When we get there I want you to strip and start masturbating on the floor at the foot of the bed." Naruto said in a demanding tone.

"Yes, Naruto-sama" Sakura said in an emotionless tone.

They walked up the stairs to his room and opened the door. When they walked in Naruto sat on the side of his bed and watched as Sakura traveled to the foot of the bed, and took off every piece of clothing she had on. First her every day pink, sleeveless shirt, then her black shirt underneath it; revealing her white bra, covering her c-cup breasts.

Then she took off her black skort, revealing her matching white panties. Seeing Sakura in nothing but her underwear, Naruto felt his large member growing at the sight before him. She slowly took off her bra showing off her large breasts and making Naruto gape at the picture. She then removed her panties and revealed a smooth clean pussy. She then sat down in front of the large bed and started getting to work.

Sakura then grabbed her left breast with her left hand and started to massage it and moan. She placed 2 fingers into her womanhood and began to stroke the outside of it, adding further pleasure to the already loud moans. She felt herself getting close to climaxing when Naruto gave her an order.

"Crawl over here, take off my shorts and underwear, and give me a blowjob." Naruto commanded.

"Yes master."

She took her hand away from her breast and her fingers away from her pussy. She began to crawl over to Naruto and stopped at his feet. She removed his shorts and his underwear revealing his extremely erect, 8 inch member. She then began to lick it with extreme enthusiasm.

After earning several moans from him Naruto grabbed the back of her head and forced her to deep throat his large dick. She then began to bob her head up and down nonstop as Naruto forced her to swallow the whole thing when she went down. Naruto began to feel himself getting close to his own climax and gave her one more order for now.

"When I cum I want you to swallow it all; I order you not to spill a single drop."

Naruto came and Sakura found it to be very difficult to swallow it all. But she was able to complete her order as given by her new master. When Sakura finished, she returned almost automatically to the same submissive position of sitting on her legs, knees bent, hands on knees, and eyes blankly looking down. Naruto felt proud of himself.

He finally had his lifelong dream of Sakura pleasuring him in every way he could imagine, but he had another feeling besides pride, greed. He wanted more. He wanted to do this to every girl that ever insulted him; and some others that he just thought would be good at it.

So that's what he decided. He would do this to every girl he has ever met.

Note: So there's the next chapter, hope you guys like it. By the way Naruto will hypnotize women from other villages too, so remember that when you are trying to decide your harem picks. And one more thing: Naruto will only completely enslave girls that have been rude to him throughout his life, like (of course) Ino and Sakura. But other girls that have been nice to him for the majority of his life, like Hinata, will be enslaved but will have partial free will. I don't know how many chapters I will make but considering how many likes and follows I got I will try to make at least twenty. I will try to get the next chapter up within two weeks. See you then.


	3. Chapter 3

Saimin Jutsu: Nejifan7272 Style

Chapter 3: Ichiraku Take Down

Author note: Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I was having trouble thinking how the chapter would go and then put it into words. Not to mention I had to make sure my mom didn't start going through my laptop and possibly finding this story. So without further ado I introduce Chapter 3 of Saimin Jutsu.

9:57 AM

Naruto woke up to a large ray of sunshine blasting him in the face through the large window of his new home. He unwantedly ordered Sakura to stop pleasuring him around three in the morning and he had her sleep on the floor next to his bed like a loyal dog. He thought that if she was going to act like a bitch during the majority of her life she was going to live like one and be Naruto's well-trained puppy.

After Naruto had his third blowjob of the night he started questioning his idea of enslaving every girl in the village. But then he thought that some of the women in this village deserved it and that by now all the other girls were falling head over heels for him, so he would actually be doing them a favor by giving them the confidence to do what they want (and a little bit of what he wants).

As he awoke he glanced down at his new pet who was still asleep. He decided to let her sleep through the morning but also decided to whisper an order in her ear.

"You will sleep through the morning and will not wake up until you hear the front door open and close when I get back. Do you understand?"

All she did was nod in agreement with the order. Every time he gave his slave an order and she obeyed, he once again imagined what he could do to the other girls in the village. But now he plans to add his next toy. The beauty of Ichiraku, the ramen princess herself, Ayame.

Ever since he first started eating at Ichiraku he has had a crush on the beautiful girl. She was one of the few in the village that was always kind to him; he didn't know whether it was because she didn't know about the fox demon, or maybe she was sorry for him, but the point was she was beautiful, kind, caring, and freaking hot.

11:38 AM

As he walked along the sidewalk he imagined the different things he could do to Ayame and anyone else he put under his control. He got hard just by thinking about it. He spotted the restaurant that had long given him the best pleasure of his life (besides last night).

As he walked in he yelled "4 orders of the usual, and throw in a boiled egg."

"Hey Naruto, coming right up," Said the happy-go-lucky waitress as she turned to the boiling water, away from Naruto.

When she turned around Naruto went through the familiar hand signs of his new favorite technique (besides the shadow clone, he hasn't decided what he likes more yet). When he finished going through the hand signs and ended on the diamond shape, he decided to put more chakra into the technique than before. He pointed the familiar diamond shape at the beautiful woman and saw her go completely limp. She turned back around with the blank, bored expression Naruto was used to seeing.

"Alright Ayame, you will answer all my questions truthfully."

"Yes Naruto-sama."

"Have you ever thought of me as more than a friend? If so then what do you think of me now?"

"Yes, Naruto-sama. I have recently thought of you as a very attractive young man that I would like to have certain sexual intercourses with."

Naruto knew that Ayame must have had certain feelings for him by now, but the bluntness that she showed even in the Saimin Jutsu slightly shocked him. He figured that since this woman was probably the nicest girl he had ever met he decided to do with her what he wanted but he would at least give her a little say in it.

"If you truly think that, then from now on you will obey me. However if I ask you to do anything that you are personally against then you will let me know or if you want to go further than I already have you can tell me. You will have full control over yourself, but you will feel compelled to do what I want and please me any way you can. Do you understand these orders?"

"Yes Naruto-sama." Naruto thought that he sensed a small amount of emotion in her voice. It was an excited tone, however just as suddenly as it appeared it vanished.

Naruto snapped his fingers and Ayame became herself again, while subconsciously wanting to please Naruto and give her whole body and soul to him. She looked around and realized where she was, wondering why she felt like she had been standing in the same place for minutes without moving. She turned around and looked at the boiling pot of water with ramen noodles in it. It appeared to be almost done somehow.

"Alright Naruto, are you ready for your first bowl?"

"Yeah but I think I would like a show while I eat. Why don't you get naked and masturbate." She didn't seem surprised or shocked by this suggestion that Naruto gave her. If anything she seemed like it was something that anyone would ask her any hour of the day.

"Well sure Naruto; anything for you of course."

She began undressing, starting with her apron and ending with her panties. Like Sakura she had a perfectly clean pussy, but the difference was her breasts. Being a few years older, her tits had developed more and become solid D-cups. She got up on the counter, inserted her index finger and middle finger into her beautiful womanhood, and began to start moaning with pleasure.

"Wow Dad, I so owe you." Naruto said while slurping up the last of his ramen and enjoying the show before him.

"Now that I have had my fill, I think that you should have a snack. Give me a blow job. But before that, where is Teuchi?"

"My dad is taking a vacation at Suna and I have been watching the shop, so we won't get caught." After stating where her father was Ayame got on her hands and knees in front of Naruto, unzipped his pants and brought out his fully erect and excited member. She began bobbing her head up and down; earning moans from the happy teenager.

"Ayame, how would you like to be a slave to me and a member of my new secret, and developing harem?"

With her mouth filled by Naruto's giant dick, all Ayame could do to respond was nodding her head up and down while still maintaining her up and down motion. With the change in motion Naruto burst and Ayame swallowed every drop of Naruto's seed. All Naruto could do was begin to laugh maniacally and imagine what his future would end up being like with not only the genin of the village, but woman of every rank and even the citizens under his control.

Author's Note: So here is my new chapter of Saimin Jutsu. I hope you guys liked it. I tried to make it a little longer than the other chapters since I made you guys wait so long. By the way, I have only been reading the latest online manga, have watched the entire Naruto first series and the only Naruto Shippuden fillers I've watched are the ones up to the one involving that secret, self-destructing Jutsu that only the girl could use. So if you could limit your suggestions to those within the episodes that I have watched and chapters that I have read that would be great. Here are the girls that I have already decided are going to be in the harem:

All the Leaf village genin

Temari

Tsunade

Shizune

Mei Terumi

And Shion

Next Chapter will be up soon, see you then!


	4. Chapter 4

Saimin Jutsu: Nejifan7272 Style

Chapter 4: Fun and Games

Author's Note: Hey, guys! I'm sorry about the wait (again). I'm pretty happy about the number of reviews, likes, and follows that I got. I would really appreciate it if I could get some more reviews. By the way, Hinata won't be stuttering in the story like she does in the series. I always thought that it was a bit annoying. And on that note I just need to say that I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it. Hope you like this chapter!

3:45 PM

After Naruto took his time with Ayame at Ichiraku he left her with some basic orders to ensure that if he needs her to, he is able to take control of her again by giving her a trigger word. He decided to do this instead of ordering her to do what he says for eternity. He figured that if people were nice to him then they should have some kind of say in what they do when he's not around. So he left her with the extremely complicated trigger word that no one else could have possibly come up with, "Saimin Hypno". He was proud of himself for coming up with it.

As he left, he thought about who would be the best victim that he could try out his new technique on. He thought about who had been a bitch to him and who had been kind. He decided that his primary objective would be the nicer women. First up, Hinata.

When Naruto was younger he acted oblivious to her feelings, but he always had a hunch that she had a crush on him, however he was never truly sure. And after the stunt she pulled during the battle with Pain, it was pretty obvious to him (and everyone else listening to what she said) that she loved him. He headed over to the Hyuuga compound, where he knew the Main Branch princess lived.

As he walked down the main street of Konoha he once again noticed the few pedestrians still hating the noble ninja and the cheering villagers giving him praise for his heroic victory over every serious threat to the village. For the second time in two days he thought the same thing which was, _I guess no matter how much good I do, I can't make every one like me, _or something like that. There may have been a few more inappropriate words and dirty threats this time than the first.

Naruto for the first time began thinking about how much the Hyuuga princess' body has changed since they were 12. Now that she was a teenager her breasts had more than begun to sprout and her nice rear was more than satisfying for Naruto's taste. He reached the front door.

After the first knock he realized some possibilities that his perverted mind hadn't even begun to fathom during his walk over to the large house:

What if her parents were there

How do I get her to let me use the technique

Should I get Hanabi and her mother while I'm at it?

He began to think of the answers while whoever would answer the door was walking to it. The first question wasn't a difficult one. If her parents were there then he would just use the technique to make them leave, to make them okay with it, or to just make them ignore him. The second question was a little more complicated. Even though she loved him without a doubt in her heart, he still didn't believe that she would just let him use a hypnotic jutsu on her in the middle of her house without any guarantee of her own safety. He had used the technique and read the scrolls many times before but he still didn't know what problems the jutsu could contain that his father hadn't inspected in his cut off life. He decided that it would probably be safest to use the technique when she wasn't looking like he did with Ayame. And the last question was easy, it was no and yes. He decided that he wouldn't do anything to Hanabi (c'mon guys, she's like 9) but her mom was a different story. The door opened.

"Hello, Naruto-kun," said a blushing Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata-chan," Naruto said with enthusiasm. He then asked a question that could possibly solve one of his problems and get rid of part of another. "Are your parents home?"

"My mother is, but my father is at a meeting concerning protection of the village after the destruction that Pain's attack caused." Naruto began to think that this was a message sent from heaven above, telling him to take this chance now. But after that thought they both blushed after being reminded of the battle where Hinata made her big declaration. "Would you like to come in?" Hinata asked thinking that it would be a good chance to talk about what she said during the memorable battle.

"Yes, I would. Would it be possible for me to meet your mother, I'll bet she is just as beautiful as you?" The sudden compliment from Naruto made Hinata become red as a rose. She didn't know what to say so she just nodded and led him inside. They walked towards the kitchen where a woman that looked exactly like a 4 inch taller Hinata with bigger tits and butt stood making something that was sizzling on a frying pan. Naruto was thinking that this could not get better.

"Um, mother this is Naruto-kun"

The Hinata look-alike turned around to see the happy-go-lucky blonde smiling at her with the same smile that Hinata had described so many times to her.

"Hello, Uzumaki-san, my name is Hamaru (I don't remember what her actual name was if it was ever mentioned)."

"Hi Hamaru-chan, has anyone told you how similar you look to Hinata-chan? It's incredible, if Hinata hadn't told me you were her mother I would've thought you were her older sister." Hamaru blushed by the boy's sudden comment. _I like this boy already_, Hamaru thought as she looked at Hinata who understood exactly what she was thinking just by the simple glance. It was rumored that Hyuuga women could read each other's mind with a glance just as well as two powerful ninja could tell each other's thoughts by an exchange of fists.

Naruto noticed the exchange of looks between the women and became slightly wierded out.

"You can just call me Naruto," He said with joy and slight discomfort.

"Hey Naruto-kun, can we go to my room so that we can talk a little?" Hinata asked with a slight blush on her face from the thought of actually having her life time crush in her bedroom.

"Sure thing," Naruto said with enthusiasm, thinking that the great Kami above was actually helping him with his harem conquest.

As they traveled the stairs through the three story house Naruto noticed the many rooms hidden behind sliding paper doors, many more than needed to house the small Hyuuga main branch. He was curious about this but didn't delve too deep into it.

"Here we are, please don't be too shocked," Hinata said with a bit of a worry looked on her pale but beautiful face. She slid open the door to the princess' room and Naruto realized why she said this.

When Naruto thought of what this girl's room might look like he imagined pretty pink ponies, posters of guy singers with girl voices, and makeup on mirror frames. Naruto had never been farther from the truth.

The room was more like a torture chamber than a teenage girl's bedroom. The walls were painted grey, the bed was a sized for a single person, there was training equipment everywhere (including a punching bag, training mat, and a variety of weapons that would put Tenten to shame), and a window showing a view of the whole village.

"See, I told you it was shocking," Hinata said with a bit of a smartass look on her face, a sly smile, nicked eyebrow, and head slightly tilted.

"I had always known you trained hard, harder than anyone else, but I truly wasn't aware that you were hiding all this!" Naruto was starting to like this girl more and more. He thought that he might need to make his new soon to be slave his number 1 training partner.

"I know, most people think that I'm just the pampered daughter of the Hyuuga main branch but I'm actually not pampered at all and am always using this room to my advantage." Hinata said with much self-respect.

"I'm very impressed. I think it's really cool that you have a room like this, it's something unexpected and unique which is something that a lot of guys, like myself, like in a girl." Hinata suddenly turned red and began thinking that it's possible for her to start a life with her ultimate crush.

She turned towards her window and began walking toward it while saying something that Naruto wasn't listening to. He began running through hand signs once again while Hinata's back was turned. Because Naruto wasn't listening to her words he didn't get to hear what she was about to say.

"Naruto-kun I just wanted to tell you that I really do lo-," She was cut off by a loud shout from the hasty ninja forming hand signs behind her.

"SAIMIN JUTSU!" shouted Naruto. He realized that he shouted rather loudly but didn't think that anyone would be suspicious. Hinata's eyes were glazed over and became the slave that Sakura and Ayame turned into.

"Ok, Hinata. I want you to do exactly as I say," said the now demanding ninja. All she did was nod.

Hinata walked down stairs, her eyes no longer glazed over, to follow the orders that her master just gave her. She walked into the kitchen where her mom was, once again cooking something that was sizzling on a pan in front of her. Now to put Naruto-sama's plan into action, thought Hinata.

"MOTHER! Quickly, you need to get upstairs! Naruto has passed out on the floor!" Hinata yelled at her mother. Hamaru turned around and immediately she and Hinata ran upstairs to her room and found Naruto lying down on the ground with his eyes closed.

Naruto heard the two come in and thought, Wow, Hinata works fast.

Hamaru walked over to Naruto's seemingly knocked out figure. She bent down over Naruto and began to give him mouth-mouth in the hopes of waking him up. Naruto's plan was working perfectly. As Hamaru began the procedure, Naruto slipped his tongue into Hamaru's mouth. She immediately pulled back, covered her mouth with her hand, and turned bright red.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," yelled Hamaru who was still bright red. But her protest was too late and was caught off guard by a jutsu that Naruto was really getting the hang of (somehow he got up off the floor without anyone noticing). She immediately went limp and her eyes, like so many others, glazed over. Naruto smiled so widely that it threatened to split his face in half.

"Alright, Hamaru, you know that Hinata and I are going out and that I have many other girlfriends. You approve completely and will do whatever I say whenever I say to you 'saimin hypno'. And also you are not against me having sexual contact with your daughter or you, in fact you encourage it and will teach Hinata the birth-control jutsu."

Hamaru nodded and Hinata developed a smile almost as sly and wide as Naruto's. Even if she wasn't under the technique Hinata believed that she wouldn't have completely objected to this. She was well aware of what Naruto was doing, even if he didn't know that she knew.

"Hinata, Hamaru; I want both of you to strip your clothes off and start making out with each other." As commanded, Hinata and the Hinata look-alike both took off their clothes. They both started with their over shirts and their mesh shirts underneath. It was a head branch tradition that all the women wear the same thing to show their nobility and that their one of the most formal of all the Hidden Leaf clans. After they both took off their two layers of shirts they began with their pants. They were both now down to their panties and bras. Hinata's bra was black while her panties were white so she looked like a Dalmatian with a bust. Her mother on the other hand was wearing the same thing but reversed. Naruto thought that this was a bit of an odd pair but thought about the fact that they were related but had to be different in some ways.

They both took off what was left covering their bodies and Naruto immediately got hard after they began to tongue wrestle. Their giant breasts pushed against each other and even though their mouths were pressed against each other Naruto was able to paint an exact picture of the war that was going on between them. Hinata had to stand on her tip-toes a bit but when watching them do this; Naruto had a hard time determining who was who. They then broke the kiss and stood at attention, waiting for their master's next order.

Naruto sat down on a chair near him and took his pants off.

"Hinata, come over here and give me a blowjob. Hamaru, while Hinata is doing that I want you to lick her pussy until she orgasms.

They did exactly as he said. Hinata walked over to Naruto while shaking her naked hips and crouched down in front of him while her mother lay down on her back with her head under her crotch. Hinata took off his boxers and began licking his now fully erect manhood while her mother did the same to Hinata's wet hole.

Naruto grinned widely, feeling the control that he held over so many women. Hinata took the large rod into her mouth completely and began to deep throat him. She felt like she was dreaming. She was actually sucking the penis of the man she loved and had been masturbating to every time she was alone. Hamaru was almost the exact same way. Even though he was much younger, he was the hero of the village and head of both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan (the only reason she knows this is because Hizashi, her husband, told her). The boy reminded her of his father and she had always secretly loved Minato. Now his son wanted her to have sex with her. Safe to say she wasn't complaining.

Hinata kept bobbing her head up and down along the large rod and at the same time licked it while it was in her mouth. Her mother was enjoying the taste of her daughter's juice and without warning Hinata came onto Hamaru's face. Almost immediately afterward Naruto came into Hinata's mouth. She was able to swallow the whole lot of his semen and stood up along with her mother who still had Hinata's juice all over her.

"Alright, one more thing for the night. Hinata I want you to sit on your bed and spread your legs." Hinata did just that and gave Naruto a full view of her wet pussy. Naruto walked over to her and inserted his manhood into her hole. Hinata yelped a little and slightly tiered up. She began to smile happily and said "Thank you Naruto-sama."

It made Naruto happy that the girl he had forced to do what he said thanked him for doing just that. Hamaru was standing on the other side of the room watching and feeling happy for the new couple. Hinata was old enough to make her own choices.

Naruto began to thrust into his new harem slave, and realized that this was the first time he actually had sex. He only made the other girls masturbate, give him a blowjob, or let him lick their pussies. But with Hinata he wanted to make her happy, and he wanted to be the one to make love with her for the first time. After the thought passed through his head he came into Hinata. They both moaned and sighed in relief. He realized something, he liked Hinata more than a friend, more than a love slave, more than a harem member. He wanted to go on a date with her, however he didn't know if he loved her.

"Hinata, do you truly love me?" He asked.

"Yes, Naruto-sama. I love you more than life itself and I want to spend the rest of mine with you. I want to be your wife, your girlfriend or even your sex slave if you want. Whatever you want me to be I will become." Hinata said this with full honesty in her voice and Naruto knew it wasn't the jutsu talking. Naruto was overjoyed and thought that maybe there were some girls in the village that didn't deserve to be slaves. But that wasn't stopping him.

Author's Note: So, there it is; the long wait is over. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Because I made you wait this long, I made the chapter much larger than usual. I hope this will get you by for the next few weeks and I hope that you will leave me some more reviews and suggestions. See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Saimin Jutsu: Nejifan 7272 Style

Chapter 5: All together

Author's Note: Welcome back everybody! I hope you all like this chapter as much as I've liked writing it. I haven't had many requests for Tenten but in this chapter you might notice a few hints at what will happen in chapter 6, so keep your eyes and mind open when reading this one.

6:48 PM

After Naruto, Hinata, and Hamaru began their little session, Hinata's father decided to interrupt them after he got home from his meeting and was surprised for two reasons. One: He was watching not only his daughter but his wife having sex with a boy that he only knew by the fact that he defeated Neji and 2: because he was immediately hit with a technique that Naruto was beginning to understand why his father had left it for him.

Naruto once again left his new slave with the now common trigger word and orders that he would find all the actions in front of him perfectly normal. Naruto began to think of all the benefits of having the head of the infamous Hyuuga clan under his control. More respect in the village, more influence in the village's decisions, and more "happy time" with the Hyuuga princess.

Naruto decided to leave, he was happy to leave the family with a smile on their face. While walking down the street he noticed that a new weapons shop was placed near the Hyuuga compound and seemed to be booming with business. He began to wonder what clan could possibly have enough weapon expertise to start and run a store so quickly and efficiently. He wandered into the shop with a mindset of trying not to look completely lost. He glanced at the many walls filled with kunai, shuriken, paper bombs, and weapons with names that Naruto couldn't pronounce if he had 15 years to practice saying them.

As Naruto glanced around the store he heard the sound of a cash register opening and closing. He turned toward the source of the sound and was shocked to discover the identity of the young woman who was thanking the customer from the opposite side of the counter.

"Tenten!"

"Oh, hey Naruto. What's going on?" Said the happy-go-lucky weapons master.

"Nothing much. Have you recovered from the battle?"

"Pretty much, I still feel sore in some places but my injuries weren't anywhere near as bad as some of the others in the village. Of course I'm healthy enough to run my families' shop." After Naruto heard that, it all made sense to him. He thought himself to be an idiot for not realizing sooner that the owners of this shop must be part of Tenten's family. Tenten's clan was one of the most well-known clan of weapon masters in all of fire country and is the most well-known in the village.

"Well, that's good, I don't know what I'd do if one of my closest and most beautiful friends got hurt!"

With this statement Tenten face turned tomato red and she began to think about how much Naruto had grown since they met. When they first met at the Chuunin Exams Naruto seemed pretty awkward and irresponsible but since then he seems to have matured and is now (obviously) one of the strongest shinobi in the village if not the world with his latest victory against the leader of the Akatsuki. She never really thought of him in a romantic perspective but now she began to wonder…

"Thanks, but you're wrong. Compared to the other kunoichi in the village I'm not all that great."

Naruto didn't know how to respond to this. This was the first time he had seen Tenten criticizing herself, she was one of the most self-confident people he knew. Aside from people picking on others for no reason, the thing he hated most was when a person bagged on themselves when they didn't deserve it and were dead wrong.

"Don't say that! You're incredibly beautiful and skilled, any ninja would be lucky to have you by his side!" Tenten wished she could control the color of her face. She was sure that with that last statement her face had just created a never before seen new shade of crimson red.

With his outburst Naruto began to notice that the other customers in the store were beginning to stare at him, he realized he was making a scene.

"I'm going to leave now, but I want you to come to my new home later after you get off of work," Naruto commanded. He hadn't even used his new technique on the girl yet, but with the tone of his voice she knew not to deny him.

8:32 PM

Tenten knew about Naruto's filthy apartment that he originally lived in and she thought that he deserved better. But she thought that this new home was over doing it just a little bit. When she got up close she compared the house to her own and she thought that it looked more like a hotel than a home.

She knocked on the door and waited a few moments before the door opened revealing the face of the village hero in clothes that she had never seen him in before. He was wearing a green shirt with the spiral symbol that can be found on his jacket that everyone is familiar with. He was also wearing black pants and tan boots. He looked more like he was ready to go camping than to sit down and chat.

"Hey Tenten, come on in and take a look around. Do you know why I got such an upgrade from my crappy apartment to this house?"

Tenten was mystified, but she walked in and took her best guess.

"I'm going to guess the Hokage gave you a better place to live as a reward after you saved the village again," she said the word "again" as if it were a joke but at the same time it showed her true admiration for the boy in front of her.

"Sorry, but you're wrong. This place was left to me by my father, the Fourth Hokage. This house was originally his, and it was kept a secret from everyone that he was my dad. During the fight with Pain and I transformed into the nine-tails I learned the truth and because of that I was given everything that he and my mother owned. Feel free to explore and ask me any questions."

This was a lot to take in, even for Tenten. It was hard to believe that the clumsy idiot she knew was the son of the Yellow Flash. Of course she realized that he was strong but she never would have considered he was related to someone with power of that magnitude. Then something occurred to her…

"Wait if you're the son of the Fourth Hokage and this is his house, are any of his legendary kunai in here with the seal still attached?"

"Yep, and they're in perfect condition. If you want you can have one but on one condition."

"I'll do anything, what's the condition?" This was her big chance to study something that no other weapons master would be able to but she was a little scared of what the condition might be.

"You have to let my try out a new jutsu and you have to go out with me on a date."

"Deal, I'm always ready to help a friend train and personally I also wanted to go out with you!" She said with blissful glee.

"All right, then come with me." He led her up the nearest flight of stairs, down a hall, and to the third door on the left. The moment he opened the door Tenten gasped so deeply, Naruto thought that her head might pop.

The room was filled with glass cases that contained ninja tools, scrolls, and other things that any Fourth Hokage researcher would kill to get their hands on. But Tenten's gaze was focused on only one case that was displayed in the center of the room with the only light that was lit hanging above it like a spotlight.

The kunai was just as she had seen in photos and books but it was more magnificent and even harder to believe. But what really took her breath away was how many were in the glass case. There wasn't just one, in fact there could have been as many 20 in that one case, each with their own seal and not a single speck of rust on any of them.

"Holly… I can't believe this. I never in my wildest dreams thought that I would ever see this. Out of curiosity have you ever tried to use the Flying Thunder God technique with these kunai?"

"No, I haven't had the time to study the technique, I've been busy with… other things."

"Well how about we do this, before we do anything with the kunai or that jutsu you were talking about, we'll go on the date and if it goes well I'll stay over here for a while. While I'm here I'll study the Kunai and the Flying Thunder God technique, I'll tell you how to do it, and we'll see if it works, okay?"

"That sounds great, but would your parents be okay with you staying at my house?"

"Oh, they won't mind if it's you, I mean you just saved the village, if they have a problem with it then I can convince them."

Naruto never thought that she would actually suggest that they be in the same house for a few days, she may as well have been begging him to add her to his harem of beautiful women. He was now convinced that fate itself was supporting him every step of the way.

Tenten left the house with a satisfied look on both hers and Naruto's faces. As the door shut behind her Naruto called to a naked Sakura who walked down the stairs with the same emotionless expression and glazed eyes that he had left her with just the night before. He felt as if it had been several days since he had his fun with his childhood crush but he realized that even if he didn't have Tenten with him tonight he still had the slut in front of him.

"Alright Sakura, are you ready for another night of fun while serving your master?"

"Yes, Naruto-sama," said the slave.

"Well, don't worry about being lonely because I'm about to invite some friends over for a small "get together," Naruto walked over to the nearest phone next to the couch in the living room. He dialed a number and heard someone pick up on the other end.

"Hello," said Ayame. "This is Ichiraku, how may I help you?"

"Saimin-Hypno, now then Ayame, I want you to come over to my house as soon as possible."

"Yes, Naruto-sama, is there anything you want me to bring over there?" The question surprised Naruto since most of the time his slaves would just say "Yes, Naruto-sama," and that was it. But then Naruto remembered that he allowed her to keep some of her own free will so he was able to calm himself down.

"Actually yes, do you happen to have any sex toys with you or at your house?"

"Yes, I have an entire box at home for days like today when my father isn't home and I get horny."

"Alright, I want you to go to your house first, get that box, then head over here to my house," ordered the excited ninja.

"Yes, Naruto-sama," she hung up the phone and immediately headed over to her house to complete the order that was given to her.

He began to dial again but a different number, he was really excited to make this call. Once again someone picked up on the other end and it was the voice of someone who he made moan just earlier that day.

"Hello, this is the Hyuuga residence," said the voice of Hamaru, Naruto guessed. She and her daughter were just so similar that even their voices were hard to distinguish.

"Hello Hamaru-san, is Hinata there with you?"

"Yes, she's sitting right here next to me, do you want to speak with her?"

"Actually, I would like to speak with both of you at the same time, could you put the phone on speaker?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Saimin-Hypno, now Hamaru tell me if your husband is there."

"Yes, Naruto-sama, however right now he is going to the restroom."

"When he comes out, I want you to tell him that both you and Hinata are going out for some mother/daughter time and you may not be back until morning, then when you leave I want you both to head over here as fast as you can."

"Yes-Naruto sama," said both Hamaru and Hinata at the same time which sounded weird over the phone and he hung up.

He looked at Sakura's naked body and immediately started imagining different positions, pleasures, and moans that he would force the members of his harem to make tonight. But while he was waiting for the first member to arrive he needed something to pass the time. Like a pink-haired naked slave that lived to serve Naruto.

"Alright, Sakura, I want you to come over here and take off my clothes for me."

"Yes, Naruto-sama," she walked over to her master and lifted his shirt up. After removing the shirt, she then pulled off his boots, followed by his pants and underwear, revealing his excited and erect member.

"Now, when I go to sit on the couch, I order you to get on your knees in front of me and start sucking my dick and masturbating at the same time until I cum but you will continue masturbation."

"Yes, Naruto-sama," Naruto walked over to the couch and sat down, signaling Sakura to walk over in front of Naruto and began to lick the rod protruding from between Naruto's legs. She also began to finger herself and fondle her own breast. Emotionlessly she began to progress from licking to lowering and rising from the thing she was ordered to suck. After a few shallow bobs she began to fully deep throat him and fully inserting her fingers into her own pussy. She came from masturbation, but continued to finger herself. Naruto began to think that the girl has had enough punishment that she deserved to have a will of her own so he thought of an idea.

"Sakura, in a moment I will release you from the Saimin Jutsu. However before that I will give you a few orders that you will obey without question, do you understand?"

All that came out was a muffled agreement that sounded something like "Yeth Napuko-tama." She was sure to not bite his member while saying this.

"Alright, first of all when I say the words Saimin-Hypno, you will do whatever I say from that point on without argument. Also when you get home you will tell your folks that you were on a mission with me and that you did great which was why you were gone from home without you telling them. Also you will tell them that you will be going on another one tomorrow. But after you go home tonight you will act as if nothing has happened between you and me and you will forget everything that has happened since before we got into the argument between us yesterday while still remembering the orders that I have given y-"

Naruto came with a moan interrupting his orders. Almost immediately after, she moaned from cumming again which was now developing into a puddle beneath her pussy. Naruto resumed his commands.

"As I was saying you will still remember the orders that I have given you. Do you understand all these commands from "Alright," to "you?" He included that last part because he was afraid that she would only remember part of the orders because of the interruption of the moan.

"Yes Naruto-samaaaaaaaaaaaa," She came again, but Naruto still enjoyed watching it.

"One more thing, until you leave you will act as if you normally would if you woke up in this situation while still following my orders."

And she uttered one more "yes Naruto-sama," before Naruto told her "Wake up!"

Her eyes became unglazed and she expressed an emotion of pure shock. Looking up she saw a naked, grinning Naruto and a cock right in front of her, looking down she saw herself naked and noticed she had an odd taste in her mouth that she didn't recognize.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She her head started filling with thoughts and scenarios to possibly make sense of what was going on. None of them was able to calm her in the least. She once again looked up at Naruto, but this time looked at his cock and began to stare at it. Even though this was an insane situation this was still the first time she laid her eyes on a penis. And seeing such a large one scared her more than the situation itself.

"What's going on? Why am I naked? Why are you naked? Where am I? What's this taste in my mouth? Why is your cock so big?" The last question kind of seemed out of the blue to Naruto but either way she was already getting annoying.

"Alright bitch, shut up," Naruto commanded in a powerful voice. She immediately became silent, but she was trying her hardest to open her mouth. She was absolutely incapable of disobeying him, why?

"I'll answer your question starting from the first in your long series. What's going on is your my little sex slave and you will do whatever I command. Second, you're naked because I ordered you to be. Third, I'm naked because I was having you give me a blowjob. You're at my house the fourth question's answer. The answer to the third question pretty much answers the fifth. And the answer to the last question about my cock is: I'm just that good in bed."

Sakura was absolutely baffled. Somehow, Naruto was able to get her to do whatever he wanted, he got her naked, and somehow he got her to give him a blowjob without her having any memory of it. It was impossible to believe.

"Okay, you can speak now," said the ever so forgiving ninja. Even though there were so many thoughts in her mind, Sakura only had one question left.

"How and why did you do this to me?" She said with a determined hate filled look.

"The reason I did this was because of all the times you've been rude to me. Can you think of a single compliment you have ever given me?" Naruto obviously knew that she had complimented him a few times, but she had insulted him many more times and the severity of the insults outweighed the kindness of the compliments by a mile.

"Well, no, not at the moment. But I know I have and I don't think I deserve this horrible treatment that you're forcing me to endure."

"Sorry, but at this moment I really don't care what you think and the "horrible treatment" as you say I'm giving you, can't be that bad considering that ever since you woke up the only thing you could look at was my cock." Sakura hadn't even realized that it was true. Ever since her consciousness came back she was unable to take her eyes off of the member in front of her.

"As for how I did it, I recently learned a technique that allows me to hypnotized and control anyone I want to do whatever I command, that includes you. Here, let me prove it to you. Stand up and start fondling your breasts."

She did just that, she rose from her knees and brought her hands to her tits. She began to squeeze and move her breasts in various directions while at the same time exciting herself. She found herself to be becoming wet between the legs. Only then did she realize that she was becoming turned on just from Naruto watching her and she also was excited from looking at the huge cock before her.

"Damn it! I can't stop myself!" She began to cry. This only made Naruto more agitated, she wasn't crying because she was sorry, she was crying because she felt like she didn't deserve this. She was wrong and Naruto was going to show her that this was only the beginning.

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF CRYING!" The tears that were forming in her eyes reversed course and disappeared.

"You don't deserve to give yourself pity; in fact I'm going to enjoy myself with your body. I order you to cum over and over until I tell you to stop."

She began to moan uncontrollably as she fondled her breasts. The puddle that was already forming under her pussy was now turning into a mini pond. She moaned again and again and again until eventually she was so out of breath that she was unable to make a sound out of her mouth while still increasing the size of the puddle and still fondling her breasts.

"Alright, you can stop for now. Tell me, have you learned the technique to regrow a hymen? Answer truthfully." Sakura wanted to lie but she was forced to tell the truth.

"Yes, I learned while you were training. Damn it! It's easy to tell where you're going with this."

And she was 100% right, Naruto rose from the couch, walked behind the slave, ordered her to get on her hands and knees, and he placed his member at the lip of her womanhood. She decided to give up on resisting and complaining since now, there was nothing else the man behind her could take away. He had taken away her pride, her innocence, her will, and he was about to take away her virginity. She had nothing else left to lose.

"So, since you're done asking questions, and you're not yelling I'm going to guess that you've accepted your fate?" Said the demanding and empowered shinobi while still threatening to start thrusting into the woman who caused him so much pain.

"No, but I want to say some things first. The truth is, ever since we were put on the same team and we battled Haku and Zabuza, I have been jealous of you and Sasuke for being able to fight so well and make a contribution to the village. I have always said that I loved Sasuke, however after I saw what he did to you, I lost all love and devotion that I held for him." Said the woman with a submissive tone.

This time Naruto was the one who was stunned. From the moment he met Sakura, she had never poured out her feelings to anyone. She had never admitted her weakness, and she certainly never acknowledged Naruto's strength. The kunoichi continued with her speech.

"I actually started to develop feelings for you after you rescued Gaara from Daidara and Sasori. I even noticed your extreme progress since then. I still feel jealous of the fact that you're so much stronger than me, even though both of us have been trained by Sannin. I really don't know what to say about all the horrible things I've done to you except I'm sorry. I never meant to make you so mad at me that you would go to this length of torture. It's no secret that you have also liked me since we were kids so I thought that after a while we might be able to get together, but if you hate me that much it doesn't look like we have a future. I'm not yelling or protesting, not because I've submitted to you, but because I have lost everything and there is nothing else I can do. So do as you wish." She wrapped up the speech with a look of contentment as if a great weight had just been lifted. She looked like she was fully ready to take any punishment that he can dish out.

"I wouldn't say I've taken everything from you yet. In fact after tonight you won't remember a single thing that has happened and you will also regrow your hymen once I've finished with you so not only would you not remember what happened but you would not have anything to make you think otherwise. I could make you live through this night again and again and again until your personality is completely shattered and you're a totally different person than before. You would be nothing but a slave that would let me do with her body what I wished." Sakura was once again shocked. She hadn't even thought about this. If he did this every night, she wouldn't be able to live with herself. She would rather commit suicide and end it right now.

"But I'm not going to do that." He removed his dick from the entrance to her pussy. She was now more shocked than ever before. She was certain that he was going to take everything from her. What changed?

"I'm not so callous as to take someone's virginity. I may have you suck my dick but that's it. I'm not going to torture you every night. Especially after hearing that very lengthy apology and submission. All I was looking for was a sincere apology for everything you did to me. And since I ordered you to tell the truth, that means that you were sincere with everything you said. I appreciate your apology but I want you to know what I have done to you for the past two days. I HEREBY ORDER YOU TO REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED SINCE YESTERDAY MORNING!"

Everything that had happened came rushing back to her, her head started spinning and she collapsed onto the couch. Naruto immediately rushed next to her and he actually started to worry about her.

"I'm fine, don't worry," She mumbled. "I just wanted to let you know that since you forgave me for all that I've done, I'm forgiving you for what you've done in return. And I would like to give "us" another shot, if you're ok with that."

"I'm fine with that, but I'm going to tell you that, you're not the only one who I have used my new technique on. In fact the others that I've used it on are headed over here right now. They will be here any minute."

"That's fine; I have no right to judge you. But after these last few days, I give you permission to use that jutsu on me whenever you see fit."

"Don't worry; I had the full intention to do just that. How are you feeling, are you ok?"

"Yeah, my head just hurts, do you mind if I rest?"

"No, problem, but it will probably be easier if I do this, Saimin-Hypno," her eyes once again glazed over and she awaited orders. "Go to sleep, until I tell you to wake up," she instantly fell asleep and started to quietly snore.

The moment she closed her eyes, there was a knock on the door. Naruto got up and went to the door, even though he was still naked. He looked through the eye-hole on the door and saw Ayame carrying a box. He opened the door and greeted her.

"Hey, Ayame, how are you doing?"

"Great, Naruto-sama. I have brought the things you wanted." Naruto thought that it was funny that she was standing there staring at his naked body, but she didn't even blush.

"Good, come on in," As if on cue the other two slaves walked up to the door behind Ayame. They each took their time walking up to the front door and their faces lit up the moment they saw Naruto as if he was their personal savior.

"Hello Naruto-sama," they both said in unison. That still scared Naruto. He invited them in and made them stand in a row from shortest to tallest starting with Hinata on the left to her mother Hamaru on the right with Ayame in the middle.

He walked over to the sleeping Sakura whispered and into her ear. "Sakura, you no longer have a headache and you feel perfectly fine. Now, wake up!"

She woke up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She got up from the couch and looked around. After noticing that both she and Naruto were naked, and seeing the other girls, she finally remembered what happened before she was ordered to sleep.

"Alright Hinata, come over here."

"Yes, Naruto-sama," she did as she was told and stood next to Naruto and faced Sakura.

"Okay, I want to make a couple things clear to all of you. For one thing I have made a bit of an arrangement in the order of authority between you girls. Starting from the top: Hinata, Ayame, Sakura, and Hamaru. Sorry, Hamaru, it's just that I don't quite know you that well yet. Depending on the way you four act around others and the village the authority may change. But right now that's the way it is. I also want to tell you that I have used a special jutsu on all of you and you are all okay with that right, answer truthfully?"

"Yes, Naruto-sama," said all but one. It surprised Naruto, for the only one who didn't agree was Hinata. She turned away from Sakura and looked at Naruto with a painful look in her eye.

"Naruto-sama, I personally would like you to release me from this jutsu. Do you remember what I told you when you first used it on my mother and me? I told you that I would love you and be anything you wanted, whether it is a girlfriend, a friend, or just a sex slave. So with that said I don't think that you need to keep me bound by this technique that causes me to obey your orders when I would obey you anyways. And if at any point I do something that contradicts what I just said, you can make me your mindless slave for eternity."

Naruto thought about this, Hinata made a very valid and convincing point. It was obvious to Naruto that she truly did love him, but he also thought that if he let her free from the jutsu, it might make her collapse and the last thing Naruto wanted was to cause pain to Hinata of all people.

"You're right Hinata, but if I release you there may be some side effects that I haven't learned about yet. If you remember, when you walked in Sakura was unconscious, that was because I let her free from the jutsu. So we're going to have a vote. Sakura, Hamaru, Ayame, raise your hand if you think that I should free Hinata, even with the possibility of her suffering."

They all raised their hands, and so Naruto was forced to release the jutsu placed on Hinata.

"Ok, Hinata, get ready. Hinata, I order you to be free from the jutsu still currently placed upon your mind." Hinata took a deep breath waiting for something to happen, but it all just seemed like words to her, as if Naruto was just speaking something to convince her.

"Um, I don't feel any different, is that ok?"

"It's fine. We can test it really quick. If the jutsu is still in effect then you should obey my orders without having to resist. I order all those under the influence of the Saimin jutsu to get on their hands and knees." All the girls except for Hinata got down on their hands and knees.

"Ok, you can all get up now. Hinata, I respect your decision and I want to ask you something."

"Yes, Naruto-kun, what is it?"

"You told me you would be anything I wanted you to be and that you loved me. Well, I decided that I want you to be my girlfriend," Said Naruto with a large smile crawling across his face.

Hinata was stunned. Her dream had officially come true. The only other thing that the boy in front of her could do was propose but something told her that was a long way off.

"I accept, and since we're boyfriend and girlfriend now…" She stepped towards Naruto, put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him close to her, surprising Naruto. She pressed her lips to his and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. They had a small tug of war between themselves, trying to decide who would dominate the other. Hinata pulled back as a sign of defeat, and Naruto decided that it was time to get this show on the road.

"Well, now that all that is over, I think it's time I got to the point of why I called you all here tonight if it wasn't obvious. We're going to break in this new house by having a small orgy together. Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Three other Narutos appeared with devilish intent in their eyes.

"Okay, Hinata, you're with me. The rest of you can have clones to entertain you. Request anything from them that you want, you can live out fantasies or just basic sex. Have fun!" And with that cue each girl grabbed a clone as fast as they could and stripped even faster.

Hinata removed her clothes much slower than the others. She decided to add a little strip tease to the show instead of taking her clothes off with no flare. She first removed her pants, she unbuttoned and unzipped them. Instead of pulling them down, Hinata began to shake her hips in a way that would lower her pants just inches at a time. After five or six shakes Naruto began to feel something between his legs rise. Her pants finally reached her ankles after two minutes of torturous teasing. She stepped out of them and began on her jacket and shirt. She threw her arms behind her and with them the jacket was thrown off. She grabbed her shirt from the bottom and slowly pulled it up to her head. When the shirt reached the bottom of her eyes she gave Naruto a wink and pulled them over her head completely. She was now revealing a pink bra and matching set of panties. It seemed odd, compared to the black underwear she sported just earlier that day.

"Would you mind taking the rest off for me?" Naruto was now sure that the girl in front of him knew too much about a man's desires than she should. Naruto wanted to help take off her clothes since she unzipped the pants.

"NO PROBLEM!" He walked over to her and brought his face close to hers. They began to make out again but this time Naruto was more focused on slipping his hand to Hinata's panties and pulling them down for her. They stopped kissing so Naruto could pull them all the way off. He tossed them aside and started locking lips with Hinata once again. While doing this he reached behind her and unhooked her bra. It fell down to the floor between them and now Hinata's breasts were poking at Naruto's chest along with Naruto's member now so erect it was jabbing Hinata right above her womanhood. They both were getting extremely turned on from the situation and the stimulations happening around them.

"Are you ready to get started, Hinata?"

"Yep, I think I'll kick it off," she dropped to her knees in front of a now giant rod. She began to lick it while earning moans from the blond before her. She advanced from licking to massaging with her hands and evolving to a hand job. She felt it starting to rise in temperature and she took the manhood into her mouth. She started bobbing up and down with skill that made Sakura's and Ayame's blow jobs look like child's play. After a few bobs he let out a load large enough to drown a person. She swallowed a little bit at a time until she had swallowed it all, not spilling a single drop. She then walked back over to the couch leaving Naruto standing there wondering why she had stepped away from him.

She sat on the couch and spread her legs. "Well, what are you waiting for? I'm all set for you to enter me once again." Naruto walked over to her, obviously eager to accept the invitation. He slowly inched his hips closer to hers and gave himself a good thrust forward. Hinata winced and then the pain was once again replaced by pleasure just like earlier that day.

He began to thrust in and out, slowly developing a rhythm that Hinata was happy to mach. With both Hinata and Naruto thrusting, they both began to feel themselves getting pushed to their limit.

"I'm about to cum," Hinata said with a look of trying to hold it back.

"Me too, let's have a little competition. Whoever can last the longest wins," Hinata accepted his terms with interest. They both were able to tell that the other was straining to win the competition. Naruto and Hinata were both trying to keep their lower halves calm and not orgasm but one of them would have to give and it was just a matter of time. Hinata lost.

After he felt Hinata came, Naruto stopped holding back and let it all go. He put a load in Hinata that would almost certainly make her pregnant if he didn't have Sakura around to stop it.

"Wow, Hinata you did great, just like always. I think you should rest for a bit. I should probably do the same, but at the same time I also need to watch the clones and make sure that they don't go overboard with the other girls. So just lay down and take a nap, I'll wake you up later."

"Thank you Naruto-kun, you really wore me out. But don't make yourself too tired with watching the others, and also, I really do love you," she got up from the couch and gave him a quick peck on the cheek; she then lay down on the couch and shut her eyes.

Looking over at Ayame, she was ravishing a clone's dick while also enjoying her own body. She was using both hands on her breasts and her mouth on the clone's member. Working at Ichiraku really gave her tongue extreme skill with having to always taste test ramen. The Naruto clone had to force himself back with willpower alone, but it was no use, Ayame's skill completely overcame Naruto's will and he was forced to ejaculate and disappear. Having just learned that Naruto clones disappear after ejaculation, Naruto realized something else. With the clone suddenly disappearing he was about to obtain the experience what the clone did. As if on cue, he himself ejaculated and realized that this was going to happen at least 2 more times.

When the clone disappeared Ayame had a look of disappointment on her face. Naruto felt sorry for her and walked over to comfort her.

"Don't worry Ayame you'll have plenty of chances to do the same thing with the real me and not have to worry about sudden disappearances." Hearing this from Naruto himself cheered her up and she began to look forward to her next encounter in bed with him.

Next we can look over to Sakura who had decided that she didn't mind giving up her virginity to Naruto. She had a clone ramming her between the legs. She enjoyed every second of it. He was thrusting deep into her against a wall while holding her up from the rear end. Sakura orgasmed with such a deep feeling that she let out an extremely high pitched, squeal-like moan. The real Naruto saw the look on the clone's face and was able to predict what was about to happen. He prepared himself for what was coming and the came into Sakura with almost as much force as with Hinata.

The clone disappeared and Naruto himself ejaculated from the experience. When the clone disappeared Sakura was left held in the air and was about to fall on her naked rear end. Naruto was able to foresee that so he was already running over to catch her before she fell. He was holding her bridal style and carried her up to the main bedroom. He laid her down on the foot of the bed. She was already passed out snoring and probably dreaming what would have happened if the clone hadn't disappeared.

And the last member of the harem, Hamaru, was taking it up the ass. She felt that if she had vaginal sex with Naruto it would be an extreme betrayal of her husband (as if up the ass was any better). While she was on her hands and knees the clone behind her was ramming her from behind. The clone didn't seem to be getting much pleasure out of it but Hamaru was different story. She had a look on her face that could only be described as absolute joy. With every thrust she gave a little squeak. Hamaru realized that Naruto wasn't giving any indication that he was enjoying it so she had an idea. She forced herself to squeeze her ass tight and she was able to get a moan out of the boy. She kept it tight and was able to get a steady stream of pleasured wails from the ninja behind her. Naruto once again saw the future of his clone. Hamaru was surprised from the sudden torrent that ripped through her rear. Her elbows collapsed and she fell forward gasping from loss of breath. Naruto once again lifted her up bridal style and brought her up to the bed and set her next to the sleeping Sakura.

Naruto walked back down and met Ayame who was the only once conscious.

"Did, you enjoy yourself tonight, Ayame?"

"More than I ever have. Be sure to call me over again when you want to do this again. Okay?" She gave him a wink and began to walk upstairs toward the room that the others were resting.

Naruto stopped her, "Ayame, I want you to know that I appreciate both you and the other girls. I care about you all deeply, I just felt as if you should know that." Ayame blushed, gave him a smile, and walked back upstairs. Naruto went over to Hinata and tapped her on the shoulder. She woke up and smiled, pleasantly surprised at whom it was that had awoken her.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. Are the others done with the clones?"

"Yeah, in fact we're about to go join them in bed for the night."

Hinata got up on her own and they walked upstairs while also talking about how much fun they had tonight with the others. They walked into the room with the others who were all out cold including Ayame. When the door shut behind them, the other girls awoke all at once.

Naruto got himself comfortable in the bed, laying on his back in the center. Every girl took a limb and hold onto it as if it was as important as their own life. Hinata held his right arm, Ayame held his left arm, Sakura held his right leg, and Hamaru held his left leg. Naruto began to wonder if he deserved this. He had a simple answer. No, but he was going to enjoy it anyways. He and the other girls all drifted asleep.

Author's note: Well, longest chapter so far. It actually had more words than all the other chapters combined! I hope you liked it. There was a bit of a change in the way Naruto acted. If you guys think I should make Sakura a full on slave again let PM me and depending on the number of requests again I might try to make that work. But don't worry even if Sakura doesn't become a slave, there are plenty other girls who were rude to him, not naming names but I'll bet you can guess. Give me some more reviews and I'll try to do my best on the next chapter. See you then!


End file.
